kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Weas-El
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 22:16, September 9, 2011 Hello =) Hello! =) I saw that you added a link to your wiki. I just wanted to tell you that there is also a Polish wiki. I also saw that you had this image. I found it awhile ago, but I didn't know where it was from. Are you sure that it's from Sebastian's first two character songs? Also, do you speak English? If you don't, sorry about writing all this. ^-^ SereneChaos 22:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Never mind about my last question, I just saw you're userpage. ^-^; :Hi SereneChaos. Yes, I do speak english. I forgot to add my user page template, sorry. I've already requested the setup of interlanguage links between the german and polish wiki. As soon as this is done, I'll add the links to the main pages. :Sorry, this isn't "my" wiki. I don't even have an idea what this wiki is about. ;-) I'm from the german community central wiki and just helping another user. So I can't help you with that image, sorry. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 22:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks anyway! ^^ SereneChaos 22:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll forward your question to the founder of the german wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 23:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Awesome, thanks! SereneChaos 23:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::User:MissMelodie is an admin in the german wiki. She says she's 95% sure but she can't specify a reliable source. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 19:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Antwort und dolmetschen Ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, dass ich erst jetzt antworte. Wegen Schule und Arbeit hatte ich keine Zeit dir eine vernünftige Antwort zu schreiben. Wenn ich on war, war das meine Schwester:) Also, danke erste mal das du das Englische und Polnische Wiki mit meinem Verlinkt hast, denn ich kann das gar nicht <.< Jetzt zur Frage von englischen Wiki. Ich habe gründlich geguckt damit ich keine falschen Informationen jetzt weiter gebe. Mit 95% Sicherheit das Bild der Charakter-Song Cover für Sebastian:) Wenn es aber doch nicht stimmen sollte, gebe ich sofort bescheid, damit das Englische Wiki das auch ändern können. Mein Englisch ist auf dem mittleren Stand. Von daher wäre es sehr lieb wenn du für mich, das englische Wiki bescheid geben könntest^^ Danke nochmal :3 MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 07:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Kein Problem :-) Dann gebe ich das mal so weiter, dass du dir 95% sicher bist, dass du aber keine absolut verlässliche Quelle angeben kannst. --Weas-El ✉ 19:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC)